


Lie to me

by Cartier18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Bottom Harry, Boyfriends, Break Up, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Louis, Declarations Of Love, Eleanor Calder is a Beard, Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson Break Up, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Ex Sex, Famous Harry, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, First Love, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Louis, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Lies, Long-Term Relationship(s), Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned Eleanor Calder, New York, New York City, No Promises No Lies, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Relationship(s), Returning Home, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sex, To Read, True Love, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartier18/pseuds/Cartier18
Summary: Louis desearía no haber conocido a Harry, porque ya pasaron tres años desde que se separaron, y todavía no puede olvidarlo.Harry está en New York y, realmente, piensa que las tormentas y Louis puede que sean de las peores cosas que le pasaron en su vida."Desearía nunca haberte conocido porque eres muy difícil de olvidar"AU inspirado en la canción "Lie to Me (Remix)" de 5 Seconds of Summer y Julia Michael.Parte de la serie de OS #LoveInSongs
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	Lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> If you put the traductor of Google, you can read this in English!
> 
> Este trabajo también está en Wattpad mi user es FeministaX14/ This work is also in Wattpad, my user is FeministaX14!

I saw you looking brand new overnight 

And I caught you looking too, but you didn't look twice 

You look happy, oh, mmm   
You look happy, oh 

(Te vi luciendo completamente nueva durante la noche   
Y te atrapé mirando también, pero no miraste dos veces   
Te ves feliz, oh, mmm   
Te ves feliz, oh)

Louis estaba esperando sentado en un apartado del restaurante desde hacía unos minutos. 

Eleanor, su novia oficial desde hacía dos años, estaba en el baño, y su cena se había sentido más silenciosa que de costumbre. Probablemente, era culpa del castaño. Volver a New York no le gustaba. La ciudad le traía demasiados recuerdos a su sistema nervioso y a su corazón. 

Se sentía siempre como buscando más aire del necesario cuando estaba en aquella ciudad, intentando apartar la sensación de unos ojos verdes mirando hacia él, escondido en algún lugar entre las multitudes. 

El camarero se acercó a dejarle la cuenta y, mientras le deba su tarjeta, fue cundo lo vio. 

Pareciera que su cuerpo siempre lo encontraba, irónico, porque había pasado ya demasiado tiempo, pero ahí estaba él. 

Se veía feliz, ¿por qué se veía tan feliz con ella? 

Los labios de Louis se juntaron en una fina línea y se puso a analizarla, porque podía y porque era un masoquista. Lo primero que notó, era que no se parecía en nada a él. Era alta, rubia y probablemente modelo por la forma de caminar que tenía. Llevaba un vestido negro bastante bonito para el pesar del chico. 

Lo había cambiado por una puta reina de belleza. 

Harry se veía bien, mejor si eso es posible. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos de color beige y una camisa que nunca le había visto. Su pelo estaba corto, y Louis hizo una nota mental de buscar cuanto tiempo hacía que su pelo ya no le pasaba los hombros. 

No saber esos pequeños detalles lo hacían sentir que, aquel chico con él que estuvo cinco años, era un completo desconocido. 

Y eso era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido desde que se separaron hace tres años. 

Fue un segundo, una rigidez en el cuerpo del menor, que hizo que Louis supiera que lo había notado. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en aquellos ojos celestes que lo miraban sin disimulado alguno, pero tan rápido como lo notó, la vista del menor se desvió por detrás de él y ahora su mueca si fue más visible, aunque la chica que iba con él no podía notarlo porque en ese momento estaba tomando asiento en una mesa bastante apartada de la de Louis. 

El castaño sintió una mano sobre su hombro y supo que era lo que había ocasionado esa mirada de rechazo en los ojos de Harry y, por un breve minuto, el temor de ser él la causa del desprecio se relajó. 

-Cariño, ¿ya podemos irnos?-La voz de Eleanor fue simple y con un toque de cariño que aún le resultaba extraño a sus oídos- Oli dijo que está esperando fuera. 

Louis volteó a verla y asintió demasiado efusivamente para parecer tranquilo. No podía dejar que Eleanor supiera que Harry estaba también allí. 

No era tan idiota como para pensar que la chica no sabía que Louis aún no era del todo inmune a Harry Styles. 

Su cerebro lo traicionó y, antes de levantarse por completo de la silla, sus ojos volvieron a aquel punto a unas seis mesas más adelante. 

Harry ya no lo miraba, parecía estar riendo de algo que había dicho la chica que iba con él. 

Louis salió del restaurante sin volver a mirar una sola vez atrás. 

Y de la mano de su novia. 

Flashing back to New York City   
Change your flight, so you stay with me   
Remember thinking that I got this right 

(Recordando la ciudad de Nueva York   
Cambiando tu vuelo, para que te quedes conmigo   
Recuerdo que pensé que lo tenía todo bien)

Le había dicho Oli que su manager les había conseguido una habitación en uno de los hoteles del centro así que, ahí eran donde se dirigían. 

Puede que Louis ya no sintiera un gran amor por esa ciudad donde estaría por los próximos días, pero aun así seguía apreciando la belleza del caos que eran las noches de New York. 

Cuando llegaron al hotel, los tres chicos entraron y rápidamente fueron guiados a las habitaciones del último piso. No eran nada del otro mundo, o quizás sí, pero, con el paso de los años, Louis había perdido la capacidad de asombro por las cosas que valían precios exagerados. 

Eleanor había entrado a ducharse luego de que él le dijera que estaba muy cansado y que quería un tiempo a solas. 

La realidad era que, necesitaba alejarse de ella unos minutos. 

And now I wish we never met   
'Cause you're too hard to forget   
While I'm cleaning up your mess   
I know he's taking off your dress   
And I know that you don't, but if I ask you if you love me 

(Y ahora desearía que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido   
Porque eres demasiado difícil de olvidar   
Mientras estoy limpiando tu desastre   
Sé que te está quitando el vestido   
Y sé que no lo sabes, pero si te pregunto si me amas)

La cama se sentía bien contra su espalda y, apenas se acomodó, soltó un largo suspiro mientras se pasaba las manos por su cara. Ni siquiera se había tomo la molestia de quitarse su ropa aún. 

Tenía una ventana justo a su costado y mirarla fue lo único que pudo hacer por varios minutos. 

El cielo estaba demasiado oscuro, probablemente llovería en cualquier momento, y el primer pensamiento de Louis, fue desear que aquella chica que estaba con Harry se quedará a hacerle compañía, porque sabía lo nervioso que lo ponían las tormentas fuertes. 

Se rio de sí mismo en voz alta. 

-Das pena Louis Tomlinson-Susurró aún con una sonrisa desecha en sus labios. 

Habían pasado tres años desde que dejó a Harry y todavía no entendía que tenía aquel chico que no podía olvidarlo. 

Ya ni siquiera era amor, parecía que Harry, su relación, eran un virus que Louis no podía sacar de su sistema, recordando cada detalle una y otra vez en momentos inesperados, como cuando estaba en la playa y recordaba aquellas noches donde Harry lo hacía bailar sin música, con el atardecer de fondo y el mar mojando sus tobillos. 

O cuando ambos iban a New York como punto de encuentro después de varios días separados, y Louis se encargaba de pedir siempre los boletos porque Harry nuca había aprendido a mentir lo suficientemente bien como para que nadie los atrapara. 

La ciudad estaba a punto de mojarse, y Louis deseaba que todos los recuerdos de aquellos años se borraran con el agua de lluvia. 

¿Por qué no podía olvidar a Harry aún? 

A veces deseaba nunca haberlo conocido, quizás si no lo hubiera encontrado en aquel baño o sí la producción del programa no los hubieran puesto juntos, la vida de Louis sería más fácil. Podría amar mejor a Eleanor, tener una vida normal, disfrutar de su fama. Y no estar en una habitación de hotel temiendo que su novia saliera en cualquier segundo del baño, pensando en que había una chica que se estaba sacando su hermoso vestido negro delante del único hombre al que había amado en su vida. 

I hope you lie, lie, lie, lie, lie to me 

(Espero que me mientas, mientas, mientas, mientas, mientas)

Un hombre que, estaba seguro, ya no lo amaba. 

It's 3 AM and the moonlight's testing me (ah)   
I know that you've been holding on to someone else   
And now I can't sleep (ah)   
I ain't happy, oh   
I ain't too happy, oh 

(Son las 3 AM y la luz de la luna me está probando (ah)   
Sé que has estado aferrándote a otra persona   
Y ahora no puedo dormir (ah)   
No soy feliz, oh   
No estoy muy feliz, oh)

Harry estaba en su departamento de New York, la poca luz de la luna que entraba le daba directamente en la cara y, otra vez, no podía dormir. 

Se fijo una última vez en el reloj de su cómoda y, cuando vio que eran las tres de la mañana, simplemente se dio por vencido. 

El piso de su cocina estaba demasiado frio bajo las plantas de sus pies, pero no tenía ganas de moverse de donde estaba. 

El vaso de vodka que tenía delante de él parecía reírse, y Harry realmente lo entendía. Era patético, sabiendo muy bien que él único motivo que tenía para estar despierto a esas horas era que sabía que, probablemente, en algún lugar no muy lejos de allí, Louis estaba durmiendo abrazado a Eleanor. 

Definitivamente era patético. 

Su garganta ardió con el segundo trago y, mientras se servía otro, sintió las gotas de lluvia comenzar a golpear contra las ventanas. Parecía que iba a ser una tormenta fuerte y Harry deseo haberle pedido a Camille que se quedará esta noche, pero sabía que probablemente no lo hubiera hecho, o sí, pero no se hubiera sentido bien si ella lo abrazaba durante toda la tormenta. 

Había una sola persona que lo hacía sentir lo suficientemente tranquilo como para conciliar el sueño incluso cuando los rayos iluminaban el cielo nocturno, y ahora se encontraba abrazando a otra persona. 

Se sentó en el sillón con la botella en su mano derecha, y busco en su celular la única foto que aún conservaba de Louis. 

Flashing back to New York City   
I was dumb, but you undid me   
Classic me to run when it feels right

(Recordando la ciudad de Nueva York   
Era tonto, pero tú lo enmendaste   
Clásico de mí correr cuando se siente bien)

Nunca se la había mostrado, probablemente nunca se había dado cuenta de que se la sacó, y por eso siempre fue su favorita. Era de una de las veces que habían estado en New York, y también la primera vez que Harry le mostró el departamento a Louis. 

Nuca supo que fue lo que lo llevo a comprarlo, ambos tenían ya muchas casas donde quedarse y New York nunca había sido un lugar en el que quisieran estar mucho tiempo, pero Harry quería que esos pocos días que pasaban en la ciudad también se sintieran como en casa. 

Fue tonto, pensar que lo usarían durante muchos años cuando esa fue una de las últimas veces que estuvieron juntos. Una de las últimas veces que Harry aún se sentía seguro junto a Louis, pensando que aquel chico de ojos azules era la razón por la cual respiraba. 

Se había equivocado tanto. 

Después de esa foto, empezaron las peleas, los días enteros en que Louis no lo llamaba y Harry esperaba junto a su teléfono todas las noches, mientras las botellas se iban apilando una al lado de la otra cada vez que el sol salía. 

Harry aún podía sentir la desesperación que tenía en esos momentos, saber que lo estaba perdiendo era lo peor que le había pasado alguna vez. 

Now I wish we never met   
'Cause you're too hard to forget   
While he's taking off my dress   
I know she's laying on your chest   
I know that you don't, but if I ask you if you love me   
I hope you lie, lie, lie, lie, lie to me

(Ojalá no nos hubiéramos conocido   
Porque eres demasiado difícil de olvidar   
Mientras me quita el vestido   
Sé que ella está acostada en tu pecho   
Sé que no, pero si te pregunto si me amas   
Espero que me mientas, mientas, mientas, mientas, mientas)

Incluso deseo nunca haberlo conocido, borrarlo de su sistema se hubiera sentido tan bien, más en aquellos primeros días en los que se habían separado definitivamente. Donde Harry intentaba olvidarse de todo con alcohol, o alguien que lo desvistiera en las noches para no sentirse tan solo. 

Probablemente Louis también había estado con otras personas esas noches, siendo abrazado por otros, dejándose hacer el amor o ser besado por alguien que no era Harry. 

El Vodka no estaba haciendo ningún efecto en él así que dejo la botella en el piso y se recostó en el sofá con su celular en la mano. 

La foto de un Louis durmiendo en su cama iluminaba su rostro y Harry estaba tan concentrado mirando el ceño que hacía el mayor al dormir que, cuando su celular sonó, se le resbalo de las manos. 

-Maldición-El teléfono marcaba un número desconocido y el ceño de Harry se frunció. Este era su número personal y casi nadie lo sabía. 

Quizás se había filtrado y debería decirle a Jeff que lo cambie. 

Miró una vez más la pantalla y decidió que si algún desconocido lo llamaba a esas horas, probablemente le sacaría una risa más que hacerlo enojar. 

-Hola, no sé de dónde sacaste este número, pero quiero que sepas que...-Su voz fue cortada por un ruido muy fuerte al otro lado de la línea-¿hola? 

-Lo siento, mi chófer cerró su puerta demasiado fuerte. 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron demasiado y, si no hubiera sido porque su cuerpo entero se tensionó, probablemente hubiera dejado caer su celular otra vez. 

-¿Louis? 

Su voz salió más entera de lo que esperaba y se felicitó mentalmente. 

-Hola Harry, no estaba seguro de si aún conservabas este número-La voz de Louis parecía tranquila, pero el menor lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el chico era el mejor conservando la compostura aun cuando estaba demasiado nervioso. 

-¿Por qué diablos me llamas a las...-Hizo una pausa para mirar la pantalla de su celular-cuatro de la mañana? 

Hubo un silencio en la línea y Harry comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Necesitaba liberar la ansiedad que tenía en su cuerpo. Después de unos momentos más de silencio, el chico largo un suspiro que supo que Louis tendría que haber oído a la perfección. 

Louis odiaba que Harry suspirara en voz alta mientras hablaban, decía que sentía que lo cansaba o no le prestaba atención suficiente. 

-Sabes que odio cuando haces eso-A su pesar, Harry sonrió, aprovechando que Louis no podía verlo. Que Dios lo condenara, ya no le importaba. 

-No contestaste mi pregunta Louis-. 

La mano con la que no estaba tomando el celular se apoyó en el vidrio de la ventana y, por lo poco que se veía con la lluvia, Harry pudo notar como varias ventanas del edificio de enfrente estaban con las luces prendidas. 

-¿Todavía me amas Harry? 

Singing: Lie, lie, lie, lie   
Li-li-lie, lie, lie, lie   
Li-li-lie, lie, lie, lie   
Li-li-lie, lie, lie, lie (yeah, yeah)   
And I know that you don't, but if I ask you if you love me   
I hope you lie, lie, lie, lie, lie to me

(Canto: Mientas, mientas, mientas   
Li-li-lie, mientas, mientas, mientas   
Li-li-lie, mientas, mientas, mientas   
Li-li-lie, mientas, mientas, mientas (sí, sí)   
Y sé que no lo haces, pero si te pregunto si me amas   
Espero que me mientas, mientas, mientas, mientas, mientas)

De todas las cosas que esperaba que salieran de los labios de Louis después de años sin siquiera hablar, aquella pregunta no era una de sus opciones. 

Harry seguía mirando al frente y, a su pesar, empezó a pensar una respuesta. 

Su primer instinto fue decir que no, pero si eso fuera cierto, no hubiera estado hasta hace unos minutos emborrachándose y mirando la única foto que conservaba del chico al otro lado de la línea. 

-Miénteme Harry, aunque sea solo por esta noche, miénteme y dime que sí. 

Louis estaba en su auto, el chófer lo había sacado de su hotel sin hacerle ni una pregunta y, cuando le dijo la dirección donde quería ir, el señor solamente hizo una mueca de pena. 

Lo había llevado demasiadas veces allí como para no saber lo que sucedía, aunque Louis valoraba el hecho de que nunca preguntó nada. Ni siquiera las veces en los últimos meses cuando todo lo que hacía era sentarse por horas en aquel auto, y mirar por la ventana asía el departamento donde estaba Harry. 

Justo lo que hacía ahora, nada más que esta vez, el chico estaba allí, luciendo hermoso como siempre, solo con una remera blanca y mirando a algún punto del paisaje delante de él. 

No podía ver bien su rostro por la distancia, pero juraría que su petición solo hizo que frunciera el ceño. 

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Louis. 

El nombrado apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento, cerrando sus ojos, escuchando únicamente la voz de Harry y el ruido que hacían las gotas de lluvia al golpear contra el auto. 

-Solo una vez Harry. Necesito escucharte decirlo una vez, y juro que no volveré a verte nunca más, ni siquiera nos cruzaremos como hoy. Me encargaré especialmente de que no suceda, sabes que puedo hacerlo. Simplemente-podía notar lo desesperado que estaba por su tono de voz, pero necesitaba esto.-,una última vez Harry. Dilo. Dime que me amas y me iré para siempre-. 

Harry golpeó su puño contra la pared más cercana, pero Louis no escuchó eso, en cambio el castaño solo recibió la voz fría que ponía el menor cada vez que se enojaba. 

-¿Por qué me haces esto Louis?¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?¿Por qué no puedes irte de mi vida? 

-Harry... 

-No-El oji verde no dejo que lo interrumpiera. Estaba demasiado enojado ahora como para dejarse ablandar por las palabras de Louis-Escúchame bien. No puedes aparecer de la nada, y preguntarme estas cosas, pedir que diga algo que me rompería el corazón otra vez. Madura Louis, han pasado años, tienes una novia y yo también. No hagas esto, no me hagas esto. 

Harry finalizó la llamada y arrojó su celular bien lejos, ni siquiera vio donde cayó, simplemente se alejó del living y fue hasta su habitación, para luego arrojarse sobre su cama. Su espalda estaba contra las sabanas y sus ojos solo miraban el techo blanco que había en aquel estúpido departamento. 

La tormenta parecía haber empeorado, pero Harry estaba demasiado enojado como para asustarse. 

Primero, el ruido le pareció también parte de la tormenta, pero cuando definitivamente sintió como su puerta era cerrada fuertemente supo que no era producto de sus miedos infantiles. 

Se levantó rápidamente y solo le llevó unos pocos pasos volver a entrar en su sala de estar, solo que ahora además de una botella y su celular en el piso, estaba Louis Tomlinson completamente mojado, dejando un charco de agua a sus pies. 

El primer instinto de Harry fue dar un paso hacia atrás como si Louis lo hubiera golpeado. 

Ahora que lo veía de cerca, seguía igual que antes, solo que con el pelo largo como cuando se habían conocido, y ropa demasiado grande que hacía que sus manos quedaran cubiertas por la tela de su suéter negro. 

-Nunca pude devolverte la llave de aquí, ¿sabes?-Movió las llaves delante de su cara para que viera que no había entrado a la fuerza- eso pasa cuando terminas una relación de cinco años por teléfono mientras tu novio está en Londres, Harry. Si no me confundo tu estabas aquí, ¿no?-Louis movía mucho sus manos para hablar, y Harry aún no podía creer que luciera tan tranquilo cuando acababa de entrar a su puto apartamento sin permiso- Me llamaste desde aquí creo recordar, me dijiste que no podías más y yo dije que lo entendía-Louis al fin enfocó sus ojos en el menor y Harry no pudo respirar por unos segundos. 

Siempre le pasaba, los ojos de Louis eran algo que afectaba demasiado a Harry. 

-En realidad, dijiste que estaba bien, no que entendías. Dijiste que no era mi culpa, que no era culpa de nadie, que las parejas se acaban y que era lo mejor, después de eso, te dije adiós y me colgaste el teléfono-Harry al fin pudo encontrar su voz y dejar esa postura de temor que había estado manteniendo. 

Louis asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía el baño y, Harry, en vez de frenarlo, lo siguió. 

Parecía un perrito yendo detrás de su amo, y probablemente eso era. Siempre seguiría a Louis a todos lados, por algo él tenía un tatuaje de un barco y Louis el de una brújula. 

Miró hacia el brazo del chico inconscientemente, y como Louis ya se estaba quitando su suéter, pudo apreciar que la brújula seguía en el mismo lugar. 

No se la había cubierto, y por lo que podía apreciar, no se había tapado ninguno de los tatuajes que se habían hecho. 

Harry quiso largarse a llorar allí mismo, porque había temido que Louis hubiera querido quitarse todos los tatuajes, y dejarlo a él ser el único que llevara su relación pintada por todo su cuerpo. 

También quiso llorar cuando notó que Louis se había quitado la camiseta y empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones. Había ido dejando su ropa en el piso a un costado del lavado. 

-¿Qué demonios haces? 

Louis lo miró y sonrió. 

El bastardo le sonrió, vistiendo únicamente un par de boxers. 

Definitivamente, las noches de tormenta eran la maldición de Harry. 

-Si me dejo la ropa mojada me enfermaré, y mañana tengo que dar entrevistas durante todo el día. No puedo estar enfermo Harry, así que agradecería si me prestaras algo de ropa porque no queremos que ande así por tu apartamento, ¿cierto?-Sabía que esa última parte Louis la había dicho con una doble intensión, pero en vez de contestar algo, Harry se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa para el mayor. 

Sentía a Louis parado en el marco de su puerta y como lo miraba desde allí, pero Harry no le dio el placer de agarrarlo mirando su cuerpo desnudo. 

-Pensé que estaría aquí, ¿sabe que le temes a las tormentas? 

Louis estaba siendo un imbécil, pero no podía controlar sus comentarios cuando estaba a menos de dos metros de Harry después de tantos años. Tampoco podía controlar sus comentarios, sabiendo que aquella chica y otras personas más habían estado durmiendo en la cama que Harry había comprado para ellos dos. 

-No, tenía que hacer una sesión de fotos mañana-La voz de Harry sonó enfadada y Louis tomó la ropa que le alcanzaba sin siquiera mirarlo. 

Cuando comenzó a ponerse la camiseta, Harry siguió hablado. 

-Y si, sabe que le temo a las tormentas, porque es mi novia desde hace nueve meses Louis. 

Decir que Louis sintió como si alguien le clavara un puñal en el medio del estómago, es poco. 

-¿9 meses?-Harry asintió completamente serio. 

Antes, eran pocas las veces que Harry lucía así cuando estaban juntos, siempre estaba feliz cada vez que miraba a Louis. Pero ahora, tenía una novia hacía nueve meses, y eso solo significa que Harry estaba en serio con ella porque jamás, y para su vergüenza Louis se había fijado en internet, jamás había estado tanto tiempo con alguien desde que se separaron. 

-Así que la amas-El menor no contestó, pero rodó sus ojos. 

-No sé qué quieres que te diga Louis. Tampoco sé qué demonios haces entrando en mi casa a estas horas, y menos porque yo no te echo a patadas de aquí. 

-No quieres que me enfermé. 

Harry lo miró, pero rápidamente bajo su mirada a sus pies. 

Lo había atrapado, y ambos lo sabían. 

-Y tampoco me dijiste que la amas. 

El menor se sentó en su cama sin decir una palabra y Louis aprovechó para sentarse junto a él. 

Se tomó unos momentos para apreciar el perfil del menor. Tres años era mucho tiempo, pero Harry parecía igual de joven, solo que ahora tenía un poco de barba y ya no lo amaba como cuando eran niños. 

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Harry se volteó a mirarlo. Lo impactó un poco que Louis estuviera tan cerca, vistiendo únicamente su camiseta porque aún no se había puesto los pantalones que le había dado, aunque no importaba eso realmente. Las camisetas del menor siempre le habían quedado enormes, y Harry estaba secretamente complacido de poder verlo usando una de sus prendas, aunque sea por una última vez. 

Louis notó como el oji verde lo recorrió con su mirada, pero al volver a mirar sus ojos, el chico parecía bastante perturbado, y el mayor solo atino a tomar una de sus manos. 

-Hoy me dijiste que te mintiera, que te dijera que te amo-Louis asintió en silencio-y no puedo hacerlo, porque no sé si es mentira, pero tampoco puedo decirte que no la amo. No sé cómo explicarlo Louis-Su voz era un susurro que estaba rompiendo un poco más el corazón del mayor. 

Realmente Harry estaba intentando enamorarse de alguien que no fuera Louis, ¿acaso eso era posible? Louis no podía imaginarse un mundo en el que Harry no lo amará más. 

-Terminamos por teléfono y nunca más nos volvimos a ver. Oli se encargó de todas nuestras cosas, y jamás supe sobre ti. 

-Escuché tu álbum-Harry levantó la vista sorprendido-Apenas salió. Estaba en Londres, solo en mi casa, esperando oír tu voz otra vez, y lo escuché hasta que se hizo de día-Louis soltó su mano, pero no se alejó-No sé porque esperabas que te llamara Harry, siempre te dije que lo arruinaría todo. 

-No puedes culparme por esperar que el único chico del que había estado enamorado peleará por mí, luego de que escucharas todo lo que había sufrido cundo te fuiste. 

-Lo único que sé Harry, es que esta noche, cuando te vi otra vez, estaba seguro, estoy seguro, de que eres lo único que quiero que este frete a mí, al menos por esta noche-Louis tomó la cara de Harry con sus dos manos y lo besó. 

Lo besó lento, con sus lenguas mezclándose después de unos segundos eternos y con una sincronía que no había logrado con nadie más. Harry no lo alejó, y respondió al instante. Porque era Louis y porque lo había extrañado tanto, que cuando se tuvo que separar por aire, ya quería volver a besarlo. 

-Miénteme por esta noche Harry. Miénteme y dime que no la amas, y yo te mentiré y diré que no hay nadie esperando por mí. 

Harry no contestó, solo volvió a besarlo porque no podía hacer algo coherente hasta que volviera a sentir sus labios juntos. 

Δ 

La cama estaba demasiado fría y eso fue todo lo que necesito Harry para saber que Louis se había ido. 

Habían follado todas las veces que el cuerpo del menor resistió, pero cuando todo estuvo acabado, Louis simplemente los limpio a ambos y, luego de recostarse detrás de Harry para abrazarlo, lo último que le escuchó decir fue que se quedaría hasta que la tormenta parara. 

Y al parecer lo había hecho, porque el cielo se observaba despejado cuando el oji verde logro abrir los ojos. 

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y quizás en otro momento de su vida no le hubiera importado, pero la simple idea de no tener a Louis para ayudarlo a calmar el dolor, hizo que se enfadara. 

No era idiota, solo le gustaba estar en negación, porque sabía que aquel enojo no era por Louis no quedándose a cuidarlo, si no por Louis no quedándose en absoluto. Y también estaba enojado consigo mismo, porque había engañado a Camille a la primera oportunidad que tuvo de volver a sentir al mayor entre sus brazos diciéndole que lo amaba. 

Porque Dios, lo dijo tantas veces. 

Cada vez que le daba un beso, cada vez que empujaba dentro de él, cada vez que se corrían, cada vez que le decía que lo hicieran una vez más. En todo momento, Louis dijo que lo amaba, y Harry no se quedó atrás, porque era un idiota, porque era humano, y porque quién era él para reprimir decir lo que sentía solo una última vez. 

Él no mintió, ni una jodida vez, y eso era lo peor, porque si solo hubieran fingido, quizás aun tendría una oportunidad con Camille, pero sabía que era en vano. 

Él amaba a Louis Tomlinson. 

Y debía vivir con eso para siempre. 

Un suspiro abandono los labios del chico y, aun desnudo, se levantó de la cama haciendo una mueca de dolor y se dirigió a la cocina. 

Vio que en su living aún yacía su teléfono tirado junto con la botella de alcohol y el charco que había formado Louis al entrar, y Harry también lo odio por siempre dejar un rastro de destrucción cada vez que salía de su vida. 

Cuando a fin logró llegar a la cocina, su vista se enfocó en la única cosa que no recordaba haber dejado allí. 

Había una hoja, junto con un bolígrafo de un hotel que no conocía. Con un vistazo, supo quien había escrito esa carta. 

A pesar de estar nervioso como la mierda, sonrió, Louis jamás lograría hacer una letra mejor que la de un niño en preescolar. 

H, 

Nunca me dormí, hubiera desperdiciado el poco tiempo que me quedaba a tu lado, así que simplemente me quedé mirándote dormir. 

Lamento decir que no fue la primera vez que lo hice. 

De todos los años que estuvimos juntos, dudo haber dormido mucho tiempo alguna noche. Podía pasar horas enteras solo viendo lo pacífico y cómodo que lucias en mis brazos, y todos los días que no estábamos juntos por algún motivo, era lo que más extrañaba. Así que, esta última noche, no podía ser la excepción. 

Y eso me demostró algo que, quizás, llevo negando desde el momento en el que corte aquella llamada. 

Todavía te amo Harry, nunca deje de hacerlo. 

Desapareciste de mi vida, pero yo había desaparecido de la tuya mucho antes, y no fue por tu culpa, sino porque pasaban tantas cosas a nuestro alrededor, que cedí a la presión. 

Y me arrepiento cada día. 

Tampoco te dije que no es la primera vez que vuelvo este apartamento. 

No Harry, nunca entré, pero si me quede horas fuera, en el auto, exactamente igual que esta madrugada y no sé, llámalo señal divina, o coraje, o que siempre fui un jodido celoso que no soporta la idea de vivir en un mundo donde no lo ames, pero volver a verte luego de tanto tiempo, al fin me dio la valentía de usar la llave que cargo siempre conmigo porque es lo único que me quedaba de ti. 

Ahora tengo la llave (siento no dejarla, pero no puedo desprenderme de ella aun), y nuestra última noche, pero Harry, realmente necesito que entiendas esto: nunca pude mentirte, y no empecé anoche. 

Todas, absolutamente todas las palabras que dije, y todas las que escribo ahora, son ciertas. 

Y sé que tú también las dijiste realmente, porque puede que pasen años, pero tú nunca podrás engañarme Styles. 

Te conozco más que a mí mismo. 

Y, gracias a que sé que todavía nos amamos, quiero proponerte una última cosa: 

Vuelve conmigo. 

Déjala Harry, yo dejaré a Eleanor a penas vuelva al hotel por la mañana, y si no me crees, espera hasta que lo leas en las noticias para tomar una decisión. 

Te esperaré en nuestra casa de Londres en cinco meses, exactamente el 28 de septiembre (sigue siendo nuestro día y soy un sentimental, lo siento). Sabes cómo entrar, nunca cambie la contraseña del sistema de seguridad porque pensaba que quizás algún día abriría la puerta y te encontraría allí. 

Te preguntarás porque soy tan especifico, y Dios sabe que me encantaría que cuando terminaras de leer esto me llamarás y volvieras conmigo hoy, pero no quiero volver a repetir nuestros errores. 

Así que te esperaré Harry, todo el tiempo que quieras, pero si no apareces, si no la dejas, si ya no me amas y anoche fue solo una ilusión, está bien. 

Al menos, me mentiste una última vez. 

Louis. 

Δ 

Se había dormido luego de la octava cerveza y saber con certeza que Harry no vendría. 

Louis podía jurar que su corazón hizo un movimiento extraño cuando su teléfono marcó las doce y el día paso a ser 29 de septiembre, y aunque el mayor se lo esperaba porque en todos estos meses no había sabido nada de Harry, y ni siquiera había un solo artículo que indicara que había dejado a aquella estúpida reina de belleza, nadie podía culparlo por conservar un poco de esperanza. 

No lo había elegido o, quizás, efectivamente Harry Styles ya no lo amaba, pero al menos él todavía lo hacía, así que su historia no moriría nunca. 

Era un consuelo desastroso y doloroso, pero un consuelo al fin y bajo ese pensamiento desesperado, Louis comenzó a beber. 

Botella tras botella, prendiendo un cigarrillo cada tanto, hasta que la borrachera fue tanta que se desplomo en el sofá rosa que Harry lo había obligado a comprar cuando se escaparon de un hotel durante una de sus giras y el chico lo arrastro a una bella tienda de antigüedades. 

Antes de dormirse por completo, pensó que mañana quemaría el sofá o la casa entera. 

No se decidió del todo antes de perder la conciencia. 

Δ

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Louis le dijo a Oli que donará el sofá rosa luego de despertarse con una resaca tremenda. No tuvo el corazón para quemarlo, después de todo, alguien podía hacer recuerdos más felices con esa cosa horrible. 

Lo consolaba la idea de que una pareja, parecida a Harry y a él, lo pusiera en su nueva casa y ellos si fueran felices para siempre. 

Δ 

Desde aquel fatídico día, Louis se la había pasado en el estudio escribiendo canciones sobre Harry, y en su casa pensando en Harry. 

Patético, pero así sería su vida a partir de ahora. 

Ni siquiera había estado tan mal cuando habían terminado, pero sabía que era porque, incluso en ese entonces, sabía que el chico lo amaba. 

Ahora, solo tenía la certeza de que no lo hacía y que, la última noche que habían pasado juntos, el menor hizo lo que él mismo le había pedido:

Le mintió una última vez. 

Δ 

Octubre pasó, noviembre llegó, y Louis aún seguía en la misma rutina patética, así que grande fue su sorpresa cuando, un día al regresar a su casa, se encontró con la puerta sin llave. 

-¡Oli, ¿cuántas veces te dije que cerrarás la maldita puerta acaso quieres...?-Su voz se cortó cuando vio un bolso tirado en el medio del pasillo. 

Él solo conocía a una persona que hacía eso precisamente porque sabía que odiaba que lo hiciera. 

Sus piernas se movieron incluso antes de que él lo quisiera y, cuando entro al living de su casa, solo pestaño. Dos veces. 

Estaba allí. 

Harry estaba allí. 

El jodido Harry Styles estaba allí, en su casa, tirado en el piso intentando hacer que su perro Clifford dejara de lamerle la cara. 

-Hola Louis, ¿sabías que tu perro es demasiado cariñoso con los extraños? Deberías entrenarlo para ser un perro guardián, pero...-Hizo una pausa porque tuvo que evitar otro lengüetazo emocionado por parte del cachorro- no, mejor déjalo así, es adorable, ¿no es cierto que eres adorable?-preguntó con una voz más aguda mientras le acariciaba detrás de las orejas. 

-Harry, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?-. 

Decir que Louis no estaba enojado y confundido sería un eufemismo, pero el menor se lo esperaba y se lo merecía, así que simplemente le hizo un movimiento de cabeza al mayor para que se sentara junto a él. 

Dudo, pero lo hizo luego de un tiempo que le había servido a Harry para hacer que el animal se calmara y recostara su hocico en uno de sus muslos. 

Era adorable, no tanto como su dueño, pero casi. 

Hubo un largo silencio, que Louis rompió porque, demonios, quería respuestas. 

-No viniste-Harry solo asintió ahora si mirándolo a los ojos. 

-Lo sé. 

-Te esperé, todo el maldito día, toda la maldita noche, por un jodido mes, y no viniste-Harry solo lo miraba y Louis se estaba volviendo loco porque no había ninguna expresión en su rostro- Y ahora vienes a mi casa, juegas con mi perro, ¿para qué?-Su voz se iba volviendo cada vez más alterada, pero el menor no decía nada-¿La elegiste a ella? Por eso no viniste, la elegiste a ella y ahora vienes a decirme en persona solo porque tenías un rato libre en Londres, y porque Oli es un idiota que le da la clave de seguridad de mi casa a cualquiera.

-Dejé a Camille la tarde del día en que te fuiste, Louis. 

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron tanto que Harry sonrió. 

-La dejé porque hubiera sido malo quedarme junto a alguien que no amo, pero no la dejé por ti y debes saber eso-Decir que Louis no entendía nada de lo que sucedía era un eufemismo-descuida, yo tampoco lo entendía en ese momento y quizás por eso no fui aquel día a nuestra casa. 

Louis casi sonríe cuando escuchó al menor decir "nuestra casa", casi. 

-Aunque-Continuó el rizado- sí compré un boleto de avión, y sí vine a Londres, y sí pasé por allí, pero no entré, y seguí conduciendo hasta que llegué a casa de mi madre. Estuve quedándome con ella hasta hoy-. 

-No entiendo Harry, ¿por qué hoy?-La voz del mayor salió algo quebrada porque no entender que sucedía lo estaba desesperando y sentía cada vez más ganas de echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño. 

-No fue precisamente hoy-Harry dejó de mirarlo y se concentró en el cachorro ya dormido- pasé dos días hablando con mi madre, pero a fin de cuentas, eso no fue lo que me ayudo a decidirme-Sus ojos verdes volvieron a concentrase en aquellos ojos azules que lo habían enamorado hacía años-¿recuerdas esa semana que pasamos con los chicos intentado conocernos después de haber sido puestos como banda? 

Louis asintió, jamás olvidaría esos días. Se pasó la semana entera intentado siempre tener la atención del pequeño chico de cabello rizado que lo hacía sentir algo extraño dentro de él. 

En ese entonces, no sabía nada, pero ahí comenzó todo. 

-Una noche, todos se habían dormido, y justo nos había tocado compartir cama. Fue la primera noche que dormimos juntos y no sé, creo que estabas soñando con algo porque te abrazaste a mi espalda de un momento para el otro y, cuando intente alejarme porque sabía que sería incomodo por la mañana, no me soltaste-Harry sonrió-fue ahí cuando comencé a sentir algo por ti, y uno de los días que estaba en la casa de mi madre, vi la luz de la luna pegando exactamente en el mismo lugar donde habíamos estado aquel día y, puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero me di cuenta que sentía exactamente lo mismo que aquella noche, solo que más fuerte, porque ahora tengo la certeza de que tú también sientes lo mismo. 

Louis no espero más y simplemente beso a Harry, quien sonrió antes de devolverle el beso. 

-Tardaste demasiado Styles-Susurró Louis cuando se separaron, pero aún no se alejaba completamente del chico, solo lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. 

-Lo siento. 

-Pensé que me habías mentido, que ya no me amabas. 

Harry simplemente volvió a besarlo. 

-Jamás podría mentirte, Louis. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias/ thank you   
> Ten un buen día! / Have a nice day!  
> 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


End file.
